<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeymoon by NerdyNostalgia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170909">Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia'>NerdyNostalgia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheesy, Honeymoon, M/M, Sappy, two guys in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:03:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Keith wake up in the hotel on the first morning of their honeymoon and can't quite believe that they are where they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filtered through the curtains and found its way to rest on the figures laying under the sheets. The rays moved as the sun made its way across the sky. One of the figures stirred on the bed.</p><p>Keith slowly regained consciousness and was slow to become aware of his surroundings. It was difficult when he was so relaxed. As he fully woke up he watched the dust particles dance in the air. It was an odd sensation to be able to relax and not worry about having to be anywhere. Right now he could relax and sink even further into the bed. He was in no rush to do anything.</p><p>The light hit something and his eyes were drawn to the gleaming ring that sat on his finger. He smiled as his chest felt full with emotions as he stared at it. He couldn’t believe that he was a married man now. Just yesterday he had sworn himself to the love of his life for the rest of their days. He couldn’t think of anything better.</p><p>Movement behind him caught his attention and his smile grew bigger as Shiro shuffled in his sleep and then drew him closer. It still sent a thrill through him that Shiro wanted him close, even in his sleep. He reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the luxite ring that he wore and turned around to face his husband.</p><p>Husband.</p><p>Such a simple yet loaded word. It all felt like a dream. Like he was going to wake up and be alone again. He still wasn’t sure that he deserved this. He couldn’t believe that Shiro had chosen him and wanted to be with him.</p><p>He scanned Shiro’s face with his eyes and took it in. Shiro looked so much calmer when he slept. The worry lines and stress he felt in his waking hours were gone and his face revealed just how young he really was. The scar across his nose stood prominently on his face but Keith thought it made him look handsome. He knew that Shiro could get self-conscious about it so he always made sure to kiss it whenever they were alone. Just as he did with the other scars that littered Shiro’s body, he wanted him to know that he wasn’t bothered by them and even found them beautiful.</p><p>Shiro had laughed when he had first told him that but it was the truth. They were a testament to how strong he was and how much he had survived. How could he hate or dislike anything that proved how strong he was.</p><p>“I can feel you thinking from here.”</p><p>Shiro’s hoarse voice brought Keith out of his thoughts. The older man cracked one eye open and smiled at Keith before scowling at the light that streamed through the curtains. Keith chuckled as he moved closer to him and rested his head under Shiro’s chin.</p><p>“Penny for you thoughts?” Shiro asked as he looked down.</p><p>Keith looked up and couldn’t get the smile off of his face, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Shiro’s face grew red as he blushed at Keith’s words. Even after several years together he still wasn’t used to someone complimenting him the way Keith did.</p><p>“I think you need to look in a mirror.”</p><p>Keith’s smile grew bigger, “I think we’re going to have to agree to disagree here.”</p><p>Shiro chuckled before leaning down and kissing him. The two fell into the kiss as it didn’t take long for it to deepen. They pulled away and smiled. They then settled back into the bed, holding onto one another.</p><p>Shiro’s thoughts now followed a similar route that Keith’s had earlier. He was so happy that he was almost convinced that this was a dream. He was married to the most incredible person in the universe. Keith may argue that point but Shiro truly thought Keith was the most beautiful person he had ever met, both inside and out. He had no idea what he had done to deserve the love and devotion that Keith showed him. Every time he saw the scar on Keith’s face he felt guilty. It had gotten better over the years but he was sure he would always feel terrible for hurting Keith, even if Keith had long ago forgiven him.</p><p>He may still have days where he didn’t feel worthy of Keith but he had been getting better. Keith was also more than happy to prove to him that he was more than worthy of his heart. Now he would get to spend the rest of his life with this incredible man.</p><p>The peace of the moment was interrupted by the loud growling or Keith’s stomach. Shiro laughed as Keith blushed.</p><p>“I think it’s time we got breakfast.” Shiro said as Keith buried his face into Shiro’s chest. He nodded and the two untangled themselves.</p><p>They got up and got dressed. Once they were ready Shiro held out his hand. Keith took it and was pulled to Shiro’s side.</p><p>“Are you ready Mr Shirogane?” Shiro asked as he wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist.</p><p>“I am Mr Shirogane.” Keith said as he leaned up and kissed Shiro.</p><p>The two then held hands again and made their way out of the room, ready to start their honeymoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>